The Rise of Robbie Pines
by RobertDaller
Summary: After finally restoring the Power Core (See my many other Fics) The group throw Wendy a Welcome home Party But things take a turn for the worse with the alliance of Gideon and Robbie as they get their hands on the Power Core Meanwhile Wendy comes clean with a Terrible secret but it isn't that that's going to push Dipper over the edge This is the thirteenth in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

Previously in my Gravity Falls Fanfictions

After obtaining Journals 1 through 3 Grunkle Stan opened a Gateway to an Alien World but it only worked for a limited time

He managed to get the help of two Alien Soldiers and using a Black Light on Journal 3 Discovered a Secret Page showing him the Pages of the Author's Journal 0

Were hidden within a Lumberjack Hat one currently in the possession of Wendy Corduroy

Stanford in exchange for driving lessons managed to convince Wendy to allow him to borrow the hat and restore Journal 0 Which showed him a map to the Power core

After a battle against Robbie and finding out he was Stan's son The Aliens accidentally dropped the Power Core into Wendy seemingly splitting her apart inside the Shards

Though this was actually a charade by Bill Cipher it was enough to convince our Hero's to find the Shards

With the help of a now Human Mermando the Hero's managed to restore the Power Core and Bill brought Wendy back home

Now Journal Number 4 and the Power Core are in our Hero's possession and Stan has found both Journal 5 and 6

The Hero's believed they're adventure is over but in Reality it's only just begun as their nemesis plan their greatest attack

Time for the Adventure

Right now at Robbie's house

A Small Child none other than Gideon Gleeful is seen with a Metal Mask and a Blowtorch putting the Finishing Touches on a Machine

Robbie dawning a Black Cloak with his signature Stitched Heart comes into the room "Gideon is it almost finished?"

He lefts his mask and replies "Almost I just need a little bit more time then it's time to lead the Pines Family here

By now they're bound to have restored the Power Core"

Robbie pulls his Hood over his head "Yeah they have I just saw Wendy walk into her house which means the Power Core has to be in one piece now

But remember we don't hurt her"

Gideon replies "As long as you agree not to hurt Mabel I won't hurt your precious Wendy ok?"

He scoffs " Why would I? it's not the girl I want it's her brother Dipper and my Old man"

Gideon laughs "Good as long as neither of us break our deal this should work out fine

Alright... I finished this thing Go tell your monster's to go and get them

"Right" He replies walking out the doors "I'll send those Pirates to take care of that"

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy's POV

So after their adventure finally coming to a close the group brought me back home to my Dad

"WENDY!" He screamed coming out to hug me

"ACK! DAD CAN'T BREATH" I respond

He then let's go

"OH SORRY ABOUT THAT GIRL DIDN'T MEAN TO GIVE YOU THE OL CHOKE HOLD THERE HAHA"

He replies laughing "It's good to have you home Sweetheart now would you like some Breakfast?"

"Sure Dad i'll just have some Cereal thanks" I tell him Sitting down in a chair

The guys start to leave

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" Dad replies running over to them

"YOU GUYS SAVED MY DAUGHTER FROM... WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HER THE LEAST I CAN DO IS SERVE YOU BREAKFAST"

He says pulling out a chair "THE KIDS ARE SPENDING THE REST OF THE SUMMER AT CAMP SO I'VE GOT PLENTY SEATS"

Dipper Mabel and Mermando each take a seat

"Oh uh... I'll just stand up" Soos replies leaning against the wall

"SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT CEREAL? CAUSE IT'S EITHER THAT OR LEFT OVER CHILI HAH!" He asks them

"Uh yeah that's fine" Dipper and Mabel reply

Mermando jumps out of his seat "OH OH! I'll take the Chili!"

Dad simply looks at him repeatedly blinking "Oook?" He then hands him the Cold Chili as he begins scarfing it down

He hands out Bowls filling them each with Raisin Brand But when he tries to pour the milk

It's frozen

"UGH DANG IT FROZE THE MILK AGAIN! OK WHO CHANGED THE TEMPATURE IN THE FRIDGE?...OH RIGHT THAT WAS ME I WAS THE ONLY ONE HERE HAH!"

He replies "DON'T WORRY I'LL HEAT IT UP"

He puts the milk in the stove

Dipper Mabel and Mermando simply glare at him

"WHAT?" He replies confused as to why they were glaring

I simply stare into blank space

The Milk is frozen

The Milk has ICE

I look down at my shirt in confusion

Bill was right I am always around Ice

The Mystery Shack Rooftop The Ice Storage in that Convenience Store

The Ice Dipper was trying to bring me that time he hit my eye with that baseball

Even at that party at the shack I kept an ice cold drink the whole time and then in the Bunker they froze the Monster

And then when I took that Stupid Bucket challenge... But why? Why is ice always always around me?

I had to think about this alone

"Uhh excuse me I gotta go to the bathroom" I said getting out of my seat

I ran to the bathroom upstairs shutting and locking the door behind me

Breathing hard I walked up to the mirror

I screamed loudly "BILL!"

he then appeared directly behind me

"You rang?" He says twirling a cane

"...Are you always watching me?" I ask turning around

"Maybe maybe not..." He says floating closer toward me

"I could have been actually using the bathroom y'know" I said glaring

"And if so I would've closed my eye now what do you want Ice Pack? more Knowledgable advice?"

He says rolling his one eye

I reply with anger "NO I WANNA KNOW WHAT THIS WHOLE ICE PACK THING IS ABOUT

WHY AM I ASSOCIATED WITH ICE HUH? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M COLD HEARTED?"

He looks at me laughing "Ice Pack listen to me it's not because you're cold hearted

It's because you're chill relaxed cool you could say y'know until someone messes with your hat sometimes things just work out that way

The universe kinda sends symbolic little messages you know? And then sometimes it's me But this isn't me

The shirt is though"

I scratch the back of my head "Oh well... that makes more sense I guess I sorta jumped to conclusions there didn't I?"

He replies "Yes you did and I can only guess why you'd think you're cold hearted but that's just not true a cold hearted person doesn't hold on to a gift for 4 years because they need to hold on to a memory"

I start to cry a little "Yeah... I guess not"

"Look as much as I enjoy talking to someone who doesn't scream everytime I appear I'm guessing this isn't about the ice is it"

He says throwing the cane on the ground

I breath heavily before replying "No it's not Bill

You're the only person who knows my secret and I can't bring myself to tell anyone else

I have to know what I should do But i'm too scared because I know that this choice will affect my future forever

But you can show me my future so I don't have to worry about making the wrong choice!"

Bill laughs "Ice Pack... it doesn't work like that

If I show you one of your futures That will create another 3rd or even 4th future Because knowing what it occurs in your own personal future

Could persuade you to make different choices understand?"

I simply blink a few times and reply "Not at all"

"Look knowing your future can change it ok?" He replies again

"OOOHH Why didn't you just say so?" I ask him

"I thought I did Anyway I can't help you ok? You're gonna have to figure this out yourself"

Just then there's a knock at the door

"Gotta go bye!" he says before disappearing in a flash of light

"WENDY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" My Dad asks

I come out of the room "I'm done" I reply

He looks at me weirdly "I will never understand why women take so long in the bathroom"

I laugh "HAHAHA!"

He replies "Now get down there the milk is done heating"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy's POV

So after walking back down Dad began pouring the Milk in Our Bowls

The Milk was steaming

"Uuhhh..." Dipper says simply staring into his bowl

Mabel states joyfully "I've always wanted to know what Hot Cereal tastes like!"

She picks the Bowl up drinking it like it's Soup

"UGH OH HOT HOT HOT! GROSS..." She says rubbing her tongue

"Sorry... I might have overdone it a little bit" He says rubbing the back of his head

"Maybe i'll just pay for a meal at the diner instead"

"That sounds great!" Dipper says jumping up

I reply "Dad are you sure we can afford that?"

"Yeah sure we can won't be that much" He says throwing the bowls into the sink

"To the diner then!" Mabel says jumping out of her seat

"Uuugh" Mermando groans attempting to get out of his seat

"Mermando are you coming?" Mabel asks him

"I think I shall wait here The Chili it has made me the nautious

I shall catch up" He says still groaning

"Ok cya!" Mabel says running out the door

"Cya dude!" Soos replies

The group then head out to the diner 


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy's POV

So after getting lost for a little while we managed to find our way to the diner Soos went home to tell Stan Andrew and Ariel that i'm back

I hope that Mermando guy is gonna be alright Dad probably forgot to mention that the Chili was a Couple weeks old

This is why our household still needs Mom we've been a Wreck ever since she died

Dad can never buy the Right Groceries and refuses to throw anything out and besides she'd know what I should do...

He can be a real pain sometimes but his heart's in the right place

I sat down next to my Dad with Dipper directly across from me and Mabel next to him

Then the Waitress walked up "Lazy Susan"

She seemed like a nice old lady gotta wonder what happened to her eye though

Sometimes I get these weird feelings around her like... like she's more than meets the eye but it was probably nothing I mean what secrets could a boring lady like her have?

"Hello what would you like to eat?" She says her one open eye constantly moving about

My Dad replies "I'll just take a Ham and Egg Biscuit with a side of Bacon how bout you?"

"OH! I uuhh... Pancakes will be fine thanks"

"Can't we just get Pancakes for free? You made quick work of that Machine before

And my self esteem..." Dipper replies

"Oh yeah turns I broke it HAH! So yeah umm.. those Pancakes weren't really free since I had to pay for the damages"

He says embarrassed

"WOW THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Mabel says

"Haha yeah.. anyway what do you kids want?" My Dad asks them

"Well Mabel have agreed to split a Coffee Omelet don't wanna Y'know Over do it cause.. yeah"

Dipper responds

"Sounds fine to me you got all that Waitress?" Dad says

"Yeah I got it be right back" She says walking away

What is it about that lady that creeps me out

Everybody seems to like her Even Stan he had a crush on her for crying out loud

But why can't I...

She brought us the food we all scarved it down like animals laughing at each other

"HAHAHAHA!" My Dad laughs "I had no idea you kids ate like that!"

"Us? HAHAHA! What about you? You ate that Ham and Egg Biscuit like it was nothing!" Mabel replies

"And Wendy too WE'RE ALL PIGS HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA!" I laugh a bit more

I look ahead and see Bill's Shadow floating over

"Huh?" I respond looking at the Shadow

"Eerrr... Be right back guys" I state getting taking my Ice Tea with me

The three of them look at me with Full Mouths shaking their hands up and down and replying "Ok" at least I think that's what they said

As I walk away I hear fits of laughter behind me

I walk outside noticing his Shadow walking to the other side of the building

I walk behind and I see Bill

"BILL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I ask him

He replies "Oh Ice Pack fancy meeting you here I had no idea you were-"

I interrupt him "Cut the act Bill what is it?"

He replies again "You got me thinking a little bit... and that's something not many people can get me to do when it's my idea

About how ice is Symbolic it sorta surrounds you that's why I deemed you the Ice Pack"

"What do you mean you deemed me?" I ask

"Nevermind I can't tell you that... anyway but then I got to thinking

What if the Ice that surrounds you isn't about you per se but a way of watching you"

"You've been watching me through ice?" I ask him

"No not me someone else someone who has a connection to ice

someone who's been after you for a while now" He says

"The Alien Brain...That's right his name was Brain Freeze

But if that's the case why is it still surrounding me? Robbie betrayed him he shouldn't want me anymore"

Bill continues "I don't know... but he must have his own reason for wanting you

It doesn't really make sense Unless he knows about..."

"About what?" I ask him

Then we hear a strange voice emit from my cup

"What is all of this supposed to mean?" I ask him

"That's quite enough" We hear an ominous voice emit from my cup

Brain Freeze then emerges from the ice grabbing me with one of his tentacles

"Can't have you figuring this all out my plans have come to far to fail Number 0!"

"Let me go you big ugly brain!" I Scream dangling from one of his tentacles "BILL!"

"...SOrry kid... I can't have anyone seeing me or that would ruin my plan... you're on your own!"

He says disappearing into thin air

He laughs "HAHAHAHA! Sorry Number 0 it looks like you're out of luck"

"Number 0?..." I state confused

"You're coming with me!" He says

"UGH! NO I'M TIRED OF BEING A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" I Scream then biting one of his Tentacles

"YIP!" He screams like a Dog as I jump down

Dipper Mabel and Dad run outside

Dad cracks his knuckles "You leave her alone Brain or you'll have to answer to me"

"Grrr... Very well then but i'll be back... I'll be back"

He says Doing similarly to Bill does when he disappears he assumes a Position as a Wheel goes around him but instead of Symbols Numbers go around him

I didn't get to look at it very long but i'm pretty sure I could tell where all the Numbers were

It looked like this

8 5

6 0

4 1

7 3

9 2

"Cough cough uugh..." I groaned getting off the floor as the Monster disappears

"Wendy are you ok?" Dad says running up to me

"I'm fine Dad" I reply

"But that monster is gonna be back... no doubt about it"

"But I want we got rid of that thing..." Dipper says with fear

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO MERMANDO WHAT IF THE MONSTER DOES SOMETHING TO HIM?!" Mabel screams

"The Spanish kid?" Dad replies scratching his head "Alright let's go get him then"


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy's POV

So after an attack by that monster we went on our way back to my house to check on Mermando

I still can't believe Bill just left me I thought we were... friends

I wonder if Bill and that Brain Freeze guy have a connection

I mean their names are both puns and their Wheel seemed to be the same aside from his Numbers replacing the Symbols

Just like that it hit me

Wait a minute there has to be a connection between the two wheels hasn't there?

I mean... Bill calls me Ice Pack which is one of those symbols come to think of it it's in the same place as 0 on the Brain's wheel

And that Brain called me Number 0 What does this mean?

Does this mean that the Symbols and Numbers represent people? Orr..

Just then my thoughts are interrupted as my Dad screams "THE DOOR'S BEEN OPENED!"

We each Gasp as we run into the house

"MERMANDO'S GONE!" Mabel screams looking at the chair

She picks up a Note on the chair and reads it aloud

"If you want to see yer Merman friend again bring the Power Core to the house of Robbie V less things get ugly"

Signed The Black Skull Pirates

"OH NO! If we don't bring the Power Core to Robbie's than those Skeleton Pirate will kill Mermando!"

She screams holding her head

"Robbie's house? When did those guys start working for Robbie?" Dipper asks her

"Isn't Robbie that boyfriend of yours Wendy?" Dad asks me

"Yeah not anymore now I hate him he's a jerk he tried to switch my affections by using an Alien Brain" I explain

Dipper turns to his sister "Mabel we can't give them that Power Core if Robbie and those Pirates get their hands on the Core then it would spell doom for everybody"

"But if it wasn't for Mermando we never would have got the Core in the first place we have to save him Dipper!" She screams tears going down her eyes

Dipper replies "...Alright alright you're right We'll stage a rescue but we're not giving them that Core!"

Dad asks "What did you guys do with it anyway?"

"It's in my Jacket but don't worry i'm not gonna let it fall into the wrong hands

Before we go out there we've gotta get the rest of the guys"

"Then let's get out there already let's go guys move it!" I state as we run out the door to the Mystery Shack 


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy's POV

So after meeting up with the guys (Stan Soos Andrew and Ariel) We set out to Robbie's house

We left Dad back at home he'd do more harm than good this is a tedious operation if we make a wrong move they'll kill Mermando

I'm rather relieved He's playing the Damsel in Distress this time i'm rather tired of it

(I did overuse that didn't I?)

"So you say you ran into the Brain thing again?" Stan asks us while leading the way

"Yeah it tried to take me away thankfully my Dad scared it off but it won't last long

Everyone stay away from ice the creature can come out of it anywhere and we don't need to have to deal with two problems at once

"So what exactly are we gonna do? We can't give them the Power Core who knows what they could do with it" Stan asks us

(Who knows indeed Stan Here's a hint HE KNOWS LoL)

"We'll do whatever it takes rescue Mermando right Dipper?" Mabel asks her brother

He replies "Yeah we will the guy's been a lot of help lately and... I couldn't have saved Wendy without him But we're not giving Robbie this core

"Why do you guys keep saying MERMando? What does that even mean?" He asks us

"Uuhh... Typo?" Mabel replies

(LawL Fourth Wall Breaking)

"It's best not to think about it right now Stan" I tell him

"I'm still confused as to why WE have to come I mean i'm all for protecting my children but you kids have proven you don't need us to" Andrew says to the group

"Oh come on Dear it might be fun we don't get to go adventuring very often y'know?" Ariel replies to him

Just then we arrive at Robbie's house

"This is it" Stan tells everyone

"This is where my son lives...

Alright who's gonna go in first?" he asks us

"I am" I reply Walking through the door

"Oh no" everyone says

What no faith in me?

"ROBBIE!" I scream

"Wendy hey babe how's it hanging? You got me that Power Core or what?" He says coming down holding out his hand

"Not gonna happen now hand over Mermando or i'll-" He then interrupts me

"I figured you'd say that you remember I do have a Skeleton army right Babe?" He says as 5 Skeletons jump out of the shadows of his dark halls

That's it... I'm tired of playing the Damsel in Distress right now i'm not taking crap from anybody

I grab Robbie's Head and slam him into the Nearby Skeleton knocking him down onto the floor

He manages to get up As the Skeletons come at me with their Swords I lean down the Skeleton cutting off one of the other's heads

"NOT AGAIN!" One screams followed by the other one stating "Sorry!"

I jump into the air kicking another's head off

"STOP IT STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!" He screams as the Skeletons back up

"Wendy i'd prefer you with me rather than against me join me with that Power Core I can rule the world

Me you and the Little guy"

"I'm sorry are you referring to our Imaginary Child?" I state crossing my arms

"No I mean that little guy" He says

After that I get a stab in the leg Falling to the ground Unable to work

"OW!"

I see walking in front of me none other than Gideon Gleeful

"HEY WHAT DID WE JUST TALK ABOUT GIDEON?" He says getting up

He replies "Oh don't worry it's just her leg she'll be fine

And with enough torture she'll surely come around and be your Queen then Mabel will be mine"

"Gideon? What are you two in... Cahoots?" I ask trying to get up

"You might say that I needed him to help me build something

Now come on Wendy last chance say you'll marry me and i'll let you live"

I spit in his face "I'd sooner marry Soos"

He looks at me with a frown then replying "Fine if that's how you want it Skeletons take her away Lock her in the Basement until she changes her mind"

"Great... I'm the Damsel in Distress again" I state aloud slamming the floor with my fist

Then they took me away

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy's POV

"AGH!" I screamed as the Skeletons threw me flat into the basement

I raised up still trying to get off my leg looking to my right I saw an unconscious Mermando

I shook him around "HEY MERMANDO! MERMANDO!"

He awoke raising up

"Oh Wendy when is it that you got here?"

"We were coming here to rescue you guess we sorta failed huh?" I tell him rubbing my leg

He looks down onto the ground "Oohh so where is everyone else?"

"Still outside I ran in ahead like a doofus" I reply yanking off part of my shirt I rap it around the stab wound on my leg"

"Now let's get out of here we're making a jail break"

He get's up "But Wendy escape is ...impossible!"

"Not if I can help it i'm not waiting around to be saved again"

Getting up on my feet I knock on the basement door

"What is it?" One of the Skeletons says on the other side

"We're starving in here is this how you treat your guests?" I reply

They laugh "HAR HAR HAR! You're not exactly a guest matey Captain Robbie gave Strict orders to leave you in there until you agree to marry him"

"Can you please just give me an ice cold drink?" I ask him coughing afterwards to make things more believable I then wink at Mermando

He replies "Oh yes I need the drink too I am feeling very dehydrated, Psst What are we doing?"

"Just wait and see" I state after that I hear the Freezer opening above

"GAAAAAH!" they scream I hear an ominous voice afterwards "Where is Number 0?"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!" Mermando screams backing up

"Oh it's just an Alien Brain that's been trying to kidnap me for a while now"

Mermando starts to scream

I reply "Which I realize is ...bad but hey y'know the enemy of one's enemy can be a friend if his enemy is around to be his enemy's enemy"

Mermando simply cocks an eyebrow

I reply again "Ok I realize that may have sounded more complicated than I wanted it too

There is then a banging on the door above

"That would be the brain he's busting us out of here no?" He asks still looking a little bit afraid

I reply "Yes he is and then he's probably gonna kidnap me but don't worry I have a plan"

"And that is?" Mermando asks

"As soon as he busts in... Run for our lives" I reply Mermando simply responds with a "Ah"

The Brain busts in "Number 0 You will come with me" He states as his eyes come out staring into my soul

Mermando look at one another with a sly smile as we ram his eye stalks into one another

"YOW!" He screams We then run behind him

As we run into Robbie's room We lock the door behind the Monster banging on the wall

"Great now we are trapped again" Mermando responds

"Not quite" I reply "There's a window in here"

Mermando simply looks at me "Oh no I am not jumping out of this window

The falling I am afraid of it it was never a possibility underwater but now-" I interrupt him

"You're afraid of heights more than that thing?!" I scream

"Well when you put it that way... Alright alright let's just hurry" He responds

I open the window and jump out landing on my feet

"Come on Mermando jump out i'll catch you man" I tell him

"Gulp here goes nothing" He says before jumping out the window landing on my face

"HAHA I DID IT! Whew.." he says

"Great..." I mumble as he steps off of my face

"Ok phew well... That was.. Whew! ok

Let's go meet back up with the guys and then we'll take down those skeletons once and for all

Mermando then replies "The night it is upon us

If the Skeletons bathe in the Moonlight their Bones turn a Black Color and they gain extra-ordinary strength

While the Skeletons attacked me they were wearing the cloaks that kept the sun off of them

but if we can keep a fight going until the Dawn the Skeletons will turn to ash"

"That's nifty" I state "Now let's get back to the guys"

END OF CHAPTER

OK So for anyone who hasn't read all of my fics

Brain Freeze is my name given to the creature seen in the Inconveniencing it was seen in Transylbrainia an abandoned Castle in Gravity Falls during Cold natured working for Robbie until he betrayed it

The creature in these stories kind of serves as an Anti-Bill having opposite objectives the Wheels are in turn opposite to one another but are both needed to solve the puzzle

Yes I am well aware Alex Hirsch Stated That the Cooler Monster would not be explained but frankly I don't care

This is a fanfiction it's not meant to be what I think will happen more so wishful thinking

Though the day they truly reveal all these mysteries will no doubt be more amazing than my reveal for them

Anyway that's it


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy's POV

We walk back out to the other side of the building meeting up with the guys

"MERMANDO!" Mabel screams hugging him tightly "Si I am back thanks to Miss Wendy"

"Ah it was nothing just got a stab in the leg for it that's all" I reply

"STAB IN THE WHAT?!" Dipper screams

"Si and I got a tattoo for you" He says glaring at me

"Yeah... sorry about that" I state rubbing the back of my head

"So does this mean we can just go? I mean Mermando's back we're all safe right?" Dipper's Dad asks us

"No those skeletons have to be stopped

And this Robbie he has allowed himself with the Gideon" Mermando explains to us

"WHAT?! When did that little stunk rat make his way out of Maximum Security prison?" Stan screams grabbing his head

Mermando replies "I am sorry It was... it wasn't my fault"

"Nobody's blaming you Mermando you did your best" Mabel says hugging him again

"Well whatever we do we can't allow that Power Core to fall into their hands We don't know what it's capable of

(Except you Stan)

Just then we all hear a noise within the House

"ROOOOARR!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The Twin's Mom Screams

I reply "That was the Alien Brain I had to let him out to get out of the Basement"

"SO uuhh what were you dudes doing in the Basement?" Soos asks

"Nevermind" I reply

"So let me get this straight Now we have to deal with the brain too?" Their Dad asks

"Yes uughh... i'm sorry guys I didn't mean for this to happen it was the only way" I explain to them

"It's ok Wendy it's not your fault" Dipper tells me

"UGH If only Bill hadn't left me when I needed him" I say aloud

Everyone just looks at me "BILL?" Dipper Mabel Stan and Soos wearing an especially shocked expression

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask rubbing the back of my head

"YES YOU DID WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT KID?" Stan asks her

"Well y'know that little triangle guy that was trying to steal the combo to the safe? yeah... I met him he's been helping me out"

They each look at me angry

"YOU'VE MET BILL?!" Dipper screams

"Yes I did but he's not like you think he is-"

I'm interrupted by Dipper

"NOT LIKE WE THINK? OH I'M SORRY

SO HE'S NOT A DREAM DEMON WHO WAS WORKING FOR GIDEON TO STEAL THE COMBO TO THE MYSTERY SHACK AND RUIN OUR LIFE FOREVER!"

"Well yes he is... but-" I'm interrupted by Dipper again

"THEN HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK HE'S NOT LIKE WE THINK?"

"Well see he was my genie on my birthday after Robbie ruined it he helped to make it better

He got me back with Rodney but then I found out if Rodney hadn't left you guys wouldn't have ever come to Gravity Falls

So I changed my wish so that you never had to leave Gravity Falls-"

"You what?" Dipper asks me looking extremely agitated

"He also saved my life when the Powe Core nearly crushed me he took me to the dump and-"

"HE WHAT?! SO YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN THE POWER CORE?!" Dipper screams again

Stan lights up for a minute like something just clicked in his head

"Nooo... But he had to make it look like it or-"

She replies

"OR WHAT? He couldn't get his hands on the Powe Core?" Dipper asks

"No he can't touch it for some reason" I reply

"So let me get this straight

You've been lying to me this whole time telling me that you were in the Power Core

You've been hanging out with Bill Cipher while I was out there searching my butt off

And to top it all off YOU'RE THE REASON MY PARENTS GOT FIRED?"

I look at him with a rather vacant expression "Ok... that sounded better in my head But I didn't know he was gonna fire him I just wanted you to stay here in Gravity Falls"

"WENDY AS MUCH AS I DID WANT TO STAY HERE

DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT THAT WAS THE CASE?" He asks me

"Well I-..." I look down to the ground disappointed in myself "I didn't mean to..."

Dipper replies again "Wendy I think you'd better leave"

"Yeah I...I guess so"

I reply walking away

END OF CHAPTER

OK SO... Just thought i'd say something quick here

This is something i've always wanted to do YES I realize most of you are probably like "DIPPER'S MAD AT WENDY?"

Yes he is and i've always wanted to write a story that made him made at her because

He gets mad at Mabel all the time And I didn't want to make it seem like he cared more about Wendy than he does Mabel as the show has clearly shown otherwise

I really think the main reason that he doesn't get mad at her is because the two's personalities while being vastly different kind of click

In a way that they don't irritate each other in the same way Dipper and Mabel too

But that doesn't mean he loves Mabel any less

This story I decided to shown just how much it would take for Dipper to get mad at Wendy

Anyway that's it


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy's POV

I walked back into my house

"HEY WENDY HOW'D IT GO DID THEY RESCUE THEIR FRIEND?"

He asks me

"Yeah... Um Dad can I just be alone right now?" I ask him running up to my room

"Um sure hon?" He says scratching his head And then ramming into the Ceiling "OW!"

I lay on my bed starting to cry

Where did I go wrong? My heart was in the right place

It was only because I cared about him that I wanted him to stay here

And I saved Mermando single handedly and they send me away? Ugh... this sucks

I stuff my face into my pillow just then I hear a familiar voice behind "Life sucks sometimes huh Ice Pack?"

I jump off of the bed "BILL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GO AWAY SHOO! I DON't WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"Is it now? Let's not forget who made that wish hmm? Or who decided to keep their little chats with me in secret

I never told you to do that" He says floating around my bed

"I still don't see what I did wrong...

I only wished it because I cared about Dipper and Mabel" I explain

"Tsk tsk tsk Ice Pack Ice Pack...

You're not looking at this the right way

Yes you wished for it because you cared about them you liked hanging out with them

But that's caring about them for all of the wrong reasons What you were doing was thinking about your feeling not their's understand?"

He asks me making everything make sense

I sigh again and reply "Yeah... you're right Bill I was being selfish...

But I have to stop talking to you if they find out i'm still talking to you then... then they'll never forgive me"

"Whatever you say Ice Pack i'll leave you alone might wanna check that mirror though" He says disappearing again

Mirror? What was he-

OH THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST MIRROR THING!

I pick it up out of my pocket shaking it around it then shows me an image of the guys

(So now we're gonna focus on the other's but from Wendy's perspective since she's watching them through the mirror

I realized that constantly switching perspective may have been somewhat annoying so were just sticking with one for now)

"Alright guys so what's the plan?" Dipper says rubbing his eyes

Stan replies "Ok so according to the Spanish Kid the Skeletons get stronger in the Moonlight which means we need to keep them inside

Once it turns day we trick them into coming outside understand?"

"Just like I did with Sherlock Holmes" Dipper replies

"I will never understand you kids" Stan says "Anyway i'll go in first you guys come behind me I'll handle My son you guys go for

The Skeletons"

"Leave Monsieur Gideon to me this time... (Cracks knuckles) No mercy

"Is this a Private party or can anyone join?" A familiar voice says in the mirror

Oh no... BILL?! WHAT IS HE EVEN DOING THERE?!

He floats above the group and states "Hey Pine Tree Shooting Star Mr. Fez Question Mark Llama Glasses... Wow we've got a lot of you here haven't we?

Just a heads up if you don't want me reading your mind just resist it's not that hard apperantly..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BILL?" Dipper asks him infuriated

He then jumps in "I'm here to show you that i'm not as bad as you guys think I am None of the stuff i've done to you guys is personal

It's all just part of my plan which is more important"

"What did he just call all of us?" Their Dad asks

"No idea he was like this before he comes up with random nicknames and just goes with it" Mabel says to us

He laughs and replies "Oh it's not random at all I had these names chosen for you long before I met any of you

Get it yet... Mr. Fez?" He says looking at him

Stan backs up into the wall of the house raising an eyebrow

"Anywho... I can't exactly help you guys but I can tell you this...

Robbie and Gideon have built a weapon big enough that it needs that Power Core to power it from a picture they found in a Journal

a Copy of your Journal 3 that Robbie found fell when He was chasing your clones

Clones? What on earth is he talking about?

Dipper replies "Journal 3? Why doesn't he just use his Journal 6?

Bill laughs "Let's just say he traded it in exchange for his freedom... Get the Journal from him destroy the weapon and your home free

Now you can forgive the Ice Pack right?"

Dipper looks at him oddly "Ice Pack? Is he talking about Wendy?"

Mabel simply shrugs Dipper looks at the ground "So Dipper Number 4's Journal is in possession of Robbie and Gideon

That must have been why we only ever saw Number 3's Journal before

"Ok... Later suckers!" He says disappearing a group of Symbols surrounding him

"Right" Mabel says pondering

"I'm still confused on what's going on here" Ariel and Andrew both state scratching their heads

"As much as I hate to admit Bill was right... I was being a jerk

I just lost it when I heard that she was the reason you guys got fired"

Andrew comes down patting Dipper's back "Dipper if I had known you had wanted to stay here I would've quit my job as soon as possible

It doesn't matter now Wendy was only doing what she thought was right"

"Yeah you're right... and it's not like Wendy's ever been dishonest with us before

If she thought she needed to tell us she would've told us When this is over i'll go apologize"

Dipper says

Phew well... he forgave me for that quicker than I thought

But he's wrong though I have been dishonest before And I can't be anymore

I take off my hat again "It's what you would ... isn't it Mom?"

END OF CHAPTER

Ok I realize that may have been resolved a little quicker than I intended

But hey Bill got to talk to someone other than Wendy so that's a plus LoL


	10. Chapter 10

So now it's finally time for us to find out what Wendy's been keeping from everyone

This is something i've been hinting at since Don't forget me which is chronologically the first in my series so it feels very good to have this talked about now

Most of you probably know what it is though if you thought about it hard enough I made it a little more obvious than I wanted to

Wendy's POV

I sat the mirror down looking at my hat

Flashing back to my first day of school

I had just turned 8 up until now I was a home schooler but my Dad's always working and without my mom around well I had to be sent to school

My first day I was rather shy compared to how I am now

I walked onto the bus most people around me looked at me like I was some kind of freak I didn't realize it at the time but this was due to my height

The only people at the entire bus that didn't give me a mean look were named Candy and Grenda

I sat down next to them wanting to avoid all the mean looks

"Hey my name's Grenda and this is Candy" The muscular girl said to me

"How old are you?" Candy asked me

"I'm 8 you?" I asked her

"SAME AS US! WOW!" Grenda said punching the seat in front of her

"OW!" We heard someone ahead say

"Hey that hurt-

HAHAHAHA! HEY LOOK EVERYBODY THIS GIRL'S THE SAME AGE AS ME! The girl said pointing at me

That girl in front of us was Pacifica Northwest

Everyone on the bus started laughing it was the most embarrassing moment of my life

They're were lots of them after that though every day following I would dread school

She made fun of me all the time everyday I couldn't take it anymore

I was a freak I looked like I was at least 4 years older than I was

Then about 1 Year Later I concocted a plan

My Dad and Brother's never remembered how old I was born they were the most forgetful family in the world

So I decided the only way to avoid the humiliation was to pose as a teenager a 13 Year Old to start with

But I needed someway to get ahead into another grade

Suprisingly enough it wasn't that hard I told the teacher that if he didn't my Dad would beat his face off

But it wasn't enough to just act like a teenager I had to like one too

That's why I changed to my new longer hair style Started wearing my boots

Not that I didn't like it though it kinda grew on me

Year after year I started lying about my age but when my Dad wanted me to get a job he suggested I go work at my Cousin's logging camp

I convinced him to let me stay in Gravity Falls by telling him I already had a job

Which was a lie so I had to find one fast...

The only one I could find that was hiring was the Mystery Shack

It wasn't the ideal place but eventually it grew on me the friends here have been more than just a good laugh

They're like family to me...

And I can't be dishonest with them anymore... Not them not anybody

I have to tell them that i'm actually 12

I then run out the door to get back to Dipper and Mabel 


	11. Chapter 11

Wendy's POV

After telling my Dad about my dishonesty

(He barely even reacted since he didn't remember my age anyway)

I was running back to Robbie's house to find the guys I just hope i'm not too late

(Ok let's go back to the guys)

By now they've already devised a plan right Mermando and Mabel are running into Robbie's house

"Hey Skeletons! Look I escaped!" Mermando yells with Mabel behind him sticking her tongue out

The Skeletons run up to him Slashing their Swords barely missing

"YAAH!" He screams running away

Andrew and Ariel are walking sideways up against the wall

Stan Dipper and Soos are on the roof Dipper holding Journal 4

"So what's the plan kid?" Stan asks him

He looks down into the Journal "When did you kids find this?" He asks

"Mabel found it in the woods" he replies skimming through the pages

"But isn't that the uhh.. Looking Glass from Number 3?" He asks

Dipper then responds "Yeah I kept it after Journal 3 melted" (See Don't forget me)

"Now I just use it as a bookmark... why?" He asks looking at Stan suspiciously

"No reason" Stan replies

"So dude like what's the plan?" Soos asks

"Ok well when I looked through this Journal before I saw a spell that could turn night into day"

He says finally stopping on a page

"But dude wouldn't like the whole world notice that?" Soos asks scratching his head

"You'd think so wouldn't you? But no it only affects this small area" Dipper explains

Stan laughs "But that defies the laws of physics the Sun can't be in two places at once"

"It doesn't literally move the earth sun or moon but simply brings a light just as bright into the sky

We can't hang around this area long enough til day so we have to use this But the spell will only work once and for a short time that's why Mabel and Mermando are in there luring them outside"

"Makes enough sense" Stan replies Rubbing his chin "But what we do about the Brain?" he continues

"The Journal has a plan for that too" Dipper says pulling out a Blacklight

"We're going to use the same spell the Author used to get rid of Bill Cipher"

He says looking down at another page

Just then the Skeletons make their way outside chasing Mabel and Mermando

"Now guys!" Mabel screams The Skeletons bones then start turning Black

"HURRY THEY ARE GETTING STRONGER!" Mermando yells to them

Dipper then gives out an incantation

"Acerbus nox vert ut lux servo nos splendens candidus"

a bright white light appears in the sky as the skeletons bone begin turning to ash

"AAGH!" The Skeletons scream melting away

"HAHAHAHA! WE DID IT!" Dipper yells out

"YEAH!" Mabel says high fiving Mermando

"I just hope Our parents are having as easy a time"

END OF CHAPTER 


	12. Chapter 12

Time to see what Andrew and Ariel are doing

The two of them are slowly making their way through the house

They hear a loud noise in the other room and the shadow of Brain Freeze as he knocks the kitchen apart

"Oh great..." Andrew says

Ariel starts to sneeze "Ah ah aaaahh!"

Andrew puts his finger under her nose

"Thank you" She replies

Then Andrew sneezes "ACHOO!"

The Monster stops knocking things around and begins coming to them

"Oh crap" They both reply

It grabs them with it's tentacle arms

"Number 7? Number 8? You're not who i'm looking for..." It says turning it's eyes to Ariel and then Andrew

"Where is Number 0?" it continues

"...Number 0... isn't here she left!" Ariel says

"No I need her... she has to be here she's the only one who can help me" It replies banging their heads on the floor

"PLEASE STOP HURTING US!" They reply

"Bring me Number 0!" It replies again It's eyeballs turning looking at both of them

"PLEASE STOP!

WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT!" They scream holding their heads so tht it hits their hands instead

"I've got Number 0 right here" A Familiar voice says behind them

"WENDY!" They scream

Wendy's POV

"Wendy we thought you left" They both state

"I did and now i'm back and just in time" I tell them walking up to the Brain

"Number 0!" It screams coming toward me grabbing me with both it's tentacles

"AAH!" I scream "Listen to me Brain Freeze i'm not gonna help you"

It slams my head to the ground

"You will help me I am the most powerful creature in Gravity Falls no one resists me!"

It screams again

"Correction Second Most Poweful Creature in Gravity Falls" I hear a voice behind us then a laser beam comes out toward us shooting off one of it's tentacle arms

"AAARRGH!" It screams as the tentacle grows back

"Bill Cipher" It says turning to him

"BILL YOU CAME!" I scream in glee

"Well i'm not gonna desert you twice kid that'd be a little anti-climatic don't you think?

..nevermind" He says facepalming

"Leave now Bill Cipher this has nothing to do with you" Brain Freeze tells him

He laughs again and replies "This has everything to do with me Freezy you're not getting anywhere near her as long as i'm around"

"NO She is the only one who can help me return home" He says expanding in size

"Home? Is that what you want? Sorry I have a hard time reading the minds of minds HAHAHA!

Listen Freezy this girl has nothing to do with your world she can't help you with your problems

As strange as I feel saying this

I don't know what you're talking about" Bill says floating toward him

"The future I saw it..." He says putting his tentacles on his head

Bill looks at him almost like he feels remorse

"It was that Portal..wasn't it?

That's how you got here in this world a lot of people who go through that portal see Visions see the Time Streams"

Brain Freeze responds "Yes I saw... I saw she would help open the Portal again"

Bill laughs "Look obviously you're getting this Time Stream thing wrong she can't help you she doesn't even know where the portal is much less how to open it"

"WRONG I SAW... WITHOUT HER IT CANNOT BE OPENED" He says

"IF SHE CANNOT HELP ME NO ONE CAN!" He screams raging through the room

I jump out the window attempting to get to follow me

He follows me out the window

END OF CHAPTER

Ok soo...

This may not get outright explained so i'm just gonna go ahead and say

The reason he believes she is the secret to returning to his home is because he saw the future going through the Power Core

He knew her Lumberjack hat was the key to opening it again (Since it had the words to Journal 0 inside it which led Stan's alien minions to the Power Core)

But he got it wrong and believed she knew where it was and could simply open it

Which is why previously in Cold natured he was allied with Robbie he was helping him gain control of her and he promised that if he got control of her he would make her open the portal for him

And that's it 


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy's POV

After jumping out of the window with Brain Freeze following me I run into the guys

"WENDY?!" Dipper and Mabel scream "Wendy i'm sorry I-" Dipper continues

"GUYS! WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER! RIGHT NOW THE BRAIN'S AFTER ME!" I scream

"WHAT?!" The Four of them scream as the Brain comes toward us

"DIPPER THE INCANTATION!" Mabel screams to her brother

Dipper then yells out an incantation "Magnus Major Maximus porta nec aperi Combibo Lacertosus in Acerbus!"

An image of Space appears in the shape of the Brain sucking him inside

"YES! WE DID IT!" The others scream all high fiving one another while Stan simply puts his fez over his eyes

I sigh leaning over some "So uuhh.. is everything cool now? Do we have a minute to like talk?"

"I guess so..." Dipper replies "But my parents are still in there if they don't come back soon we're gonna have to make sure they're ok"

"Right uumm... listen I... Uuhh

How do I put this.." I state rubbing the back of my head

"Um are you ok Wendy? You seem to be kind of nervous Guess the stress has been getting to you huh? If it's about the fight it's fine I-"

I interrupted him "It's not about the fight it's about what you said after the fight you said I'd never been dishonest with you before"

"How did you?-" I interrupt him again "Magic mirror! anyway... I uumm.. that's not completely"

"Get to the point kid we haven't got all day" Stan says to me

"I'm (Mumbles) 12" I tell them almost hoping they didn't hear me

"What?" Dipper asks me

"I'm... (Mumbles again) 12" I state putting my hand on my mouth

"What is it that you are trying to tell us?" Mermando asks

"I'm...uumm..

I'm 12" I state finally getting it out loud enough

The group just look at me like i'm crazy

"12 what?" Stan asks

"UUumm 12 times as ready to ttake down Robbie as I was before?.." I state

"No no that's not what I meant, I'm 12... 12 years old."

Everybody just laughs except for Dipper who continues staring

"Look I do not know about the humans but i'm pretty sure the 12 Year olds they generally don't get this tall" Mermando says still laughing

"Yeah if you were 12 you'd be a freak" Stan says "Good one though"

"I AM 12!" I yell at them

They then stare at me again

"Kid you're 16 don't make jokes like that anymore? for the kid's sake ok?"

Stan continues

"HAHAHA Dude you can stop now everybody get's what you're trying to do"

Soos replies

"I don't get what you think i'm trying to do i'm serious!

Ever since I was a little girl i've been this tall I matured abnormally fast i've been made fun of for it my whole life so I posed as a teenager"

I state

Mabel looks at me like i'm crazy again "You don't get what we think... could the Shifter have really made all that up?" she says (See Don't forget me)

I look at her raising an eyebrow "Made what up?"

Dipper's still just staring into space "W-why are you only now telling us this?" He asks me

"Well Bill-"

Dipper glares

"Convinced me to be honest with you guys he could read my mind so he knew all about it"

I explain to them

"So if you're 12 then-" Mabel is then interrupted by a scream

"Guys I think that was Andrew and Ariel" Stan says "We'll talk about.. Whatever this.. is later"

Move Move Move!

We all run back into the Building


	14. Chapter 14

Wendy's POV

We run into the house following the scream eventually coming to a room in the back of the house

We see Robbie up against a window Holding a knife up to the kid's mother's neck and With his foot on their Dad's head Gideon next to him

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU OVERPOWER THEM?" Stan screams to his "son"

He laughs "HA! Looks like they were weak from their little fight with Brain Freeze I didn't have to do anything"

They're both laying unconscious

Robbie sits there laughing "You want your parents alive right kids?

The Power Core give it to me and i'll let them go"

The twins both look at each other

"ROBBIE! DON'T DO THIS THAT'S YOUR CONCERN UNDER YOUR FOOT THERE!" Stan screams

"You think I care? Cause I don't you were never a family to me it was always one thing after another

I was never a son to you just a replacement for your brother" He says to him

"You know that isn't true let them go

Let's just fix this it's not too late for us to forget about this"

Stan replies

"Oh but it's too late for me isn't it Stan?" Gideon says to him

"Robbie don't get yourself mixed up with this kid he's evil!" Stan says to him

"And what does that make me?" He replies

I jump in "He's right about one thing Stan he's just as evil if not more there's no reasoning with him!"

Mabel and Dipper both look at each other confirming they're on the same page

Dipper replies "Alright Robbie we'll give you the Power Core"

Dipper hands it over to him

"Alright now we have it! To the machine!" Gideon says as they jump out the window Robbie letting go of their parents

Ariel wakes up coughing "W-what happened?"

"Gideon and Robbie won they have the Powe Core" Stan says in a very serious tone

"Now what is there we can do? The Weapon is already complete with the Power Core inside it we won't be able to defeat it!"

Mermando yells with worry

"Oh no... this is all my fault if I hadn't-" Their mother says before being interrupted

"No it's not your fault Ariel if I hadn't left I could've prevented this" I state

"Well what are we doing just standing here dudes? Let's get out there and stop them from getting to that weapon!"

Soos screams Jumping out the window getting stuck

I push him out he lands on his head

The rest of us then jump

Mermando is the last one

"Kid are you coming down or what?" Stan asks looking up at him

"Don't worry Mermando we'll catch you like last time" I state

Though hopefully it'll go better than last time

"Yeah dude i'll catch you" Soos says

Mermando jumps out the window falling on to me again

"Uuughh... seriously?!" I state pushing him off my face

"Guys look!" Mabel screams looking outward to a large robot

We see Robbie and Gideon walking up to a large Robot likeness of Robbie

Kind of like that Gideon Bot the guys faced before Robbie Bot I guess?

"You're sure this will work?" He says as he begins walking in with the core

Gideon laughs and replies "From what I understand of the pages in Journals 3 2 and from your description of 6

Yes this should work the Machine is designed to utilize the Power from the Core Which makes it infinitely better than the Machine that man designed

This one has Weaponary beyond your wildest imaginations the ability of flight and a Force Field that protects it from all Outside attacks!"

The Controls inside are designed to only work when you intend for them to so that you don't end up say punching yourself in the face should anyone make it inside

Of course that won't happen as long as the Shields stay active and it will because the Power Core is infinite!"

Robbie then walks inside the Machine in a similar fashion Gideon did his in Gideon Rises he places the Power core in it's place then moves into the place he controls it

The Machine turns on "Excellent work Gideon with this machine i'm completely invincible right? I wouldn't need anything else to take over this world?"

He asks Gideon

"Of course not my work is perfect there's nothing else you could possibly need" Gideon replies

He laughs and replies "Then you've outlived your usefulness"

The Robbie-Bot's leg raises into the air it's foot coming down on Gideon

Dipper jumps out "LOOK OUT!"

"What are you doing kid?" Stan replies

Dipper jumps under it's leg barely saving Gideon's life

The Machine's head then turns looking toward Dipper

END OF CHAPTER

So yeah I considered killing Gideon off here but given he was a 9 year old I decided against it

I sorta can see Dipper doing this despite everything Gideon has done I don't think Dipper wants him 'Dead'


	15. Chapter 15

Wendy's POV

"DIPPER!" We all run up to him screaming

"Don't ever do that to me again" I state punching in the arm

"When you did was very brave son especially given this kid is your enemy" Andrew says to him

"W-why?! I tried to kill you all... And you saved me!" Gideon says holding his head

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean you deserve to die

You know more about that Machine than anyone care to help us stop it?" Dipper asks him

He looks up at it flying away "It can't be that Robot is completely invincible the shield surrounding it is powered by the Power Core which is the most powerful force in this entire universe!

The only that could touch that ship is the ship itself or something equally as powerful"

I light up "! Equally as powerful.. BILL!"

Bill appears in front of us

"Huh?! How? What?" Mermando screams staring at Bill

"Ah pleased to meet you too Mermando" He says shaking his hand

"What no name for him?" I ask

"Nope now i'm guessing you're gonna ask me to stop that thing huh?" He asks us

"YES!" We all scream

"Can't do that the Power Core is powering that creature which makes it completely invulnerable to even me"

"UGH! WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT WHAT DO WE DO?!" Mabel asks frustrated

"Uuhh dudes first I think you should look up" Soos says tapping us all on the back '

"OH CRUD!" I scream as the Robbie Bot comes crashing down into the ground we all run for our lives barely evading it

It leaves a large crater on the ground

His arm then turns into a Laser which aims toward us

We see an X Representing where it's targeting

Dipper lights up running toward the creature

"DIPPER!" I scream

He narrowly evades a missile which hits the Robot's leg

The Shield flashes for a few moments

"OF COURSE!" Gideon screams "If we can hit the shield with the missiles enough times we can take it down"

Those Missiles are infused with energy from the Core too which makes them the only force on Earth that can take my creation down!"

"Everyone attack it's legs!" He says

We then begin attacking the legs

But it jets off into the air Dipper barely holding onto the leg

He continuously hits it with his arm crawling upward

he Robot shooting missiles at it's own leg trying to shake him off

The Shields then deteriate the Wind blows Dipper's hat off his head Wendy catching it

END OF POV

Dipper continues climbing up the leg of the creature eventually reaching it's abdomen

Robbie continuously tries to shake him off Dipper eventually makes it to the head

Punching through the glass eye making it into the inside

The wind continuously blowing his hair He jumps in toward Robbie

"AGH!" He screams as Dipper jumps into his chest

He swings his arm downward barely missing Dipper as Robbie swings his fist out again Dipper catches it

Against All odds Dipper pushes his fist back into him like he did with Gideon the adrenaline in his body strengthening him enough to fight him hand to hand

"HAH! Nice try but this Bot was designed specifically so that you wouldn't be able to do that again" He says screaming

Dipper looks through the eye noticing ground and replies "Then who's flying this thing?"

As it falls he notices a Black Pit beneath him They were falling into the Bottomless Pit!"

So they were saved!

Just then they hear a message "Warning Warning The Construct is losing Power please reinsert Power Core"

"What?" Robbie turns around seeing Dipper stole the Core

"GIVE ME THAT THING TWERP!" He says lunging toward him

"NO IF I GIVE YOU THIS THEN YOU'LL USE THIS TO KILL EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT

SO I'D RATHER DIE A HERO THEN LIVE ON A COWARD"

Wendy jumps in through the window

"WENDY?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" He asks her

"Mabel's grappling hook... I came to stop you from doing something stupid" She says putting his hat back on his head "Put it back in there man I can't lose you"

"If I put it back in there he'll kill us all" He replies

"I DON'T CARE COME ON WE'LL USE THE GRAPPLING HOOK TO-"

Dipper interrupts her "There's no where to grapple onto Wendy it's over this is the only way"

"HAH! Then we'll all die together then

The girl I loved and the guy who took her from me"

Wendy runs up to him and punches him in the face "SHUT UP!"

He falls out a Window and into the pit

As the Robot falls in too

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

As the Robot falls into the Pit the Power Core falls out the window

"NO!" Dipper screams as Journal 4 falls out too Dipper barely grabs onto the Amulet within it (Journal 3's Looking Glass)

Dipper starts to speak "Wendy if this is the end... I just wanted to say that I always-" the Robot then reaches the end and Seconds before it falls Dipper and Wendy are levitated into the air

As they are levitated back onto the ground

"What how-?!" Dipper screams looking around

He see's none other than Bill Cipher

"You saved us!" Wendy screams running up to him

"Yes I did... but now it's time for me to go this won't the last time we meet though

Because a greater terror still approaches a day everything will change

And i'll be watching you I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!" He says with Symbols going around him as he disappears

The guys run up to them hugging on them the adventure was over Robbie was gone...

But the Power Core and Journal 4 were lost... what became of them? Dipper pondered as they did not land in the hole

But before we end our adventure let's add one more happy note

"What were you about to say to me in there man?" Wendy asks him

"Wendy... I mean after hearing about.. y'know your age and.. I was wondering if you and I could y'know.. go out?"

He asks

She laughs a little "Haha i'd love to man" The two then exchange a heartfelt hug

Everything seemed to have worked itself out

After that even Gideon changed shocked that Dipper would save his life

He went back to Prison willingly and when he's in his 20s perhaps he'll get out finally reformed

But there's still one more story to tell... and let's watch as it begins

Stan walks deep inside his Labratory the crashed Spacecraft once again

As he see's the Aliens walk up to him

"HEY STAN! GUESS WHAT WE GOT?" They ask one holding out Journal 4 the other the Power Core

Stan simply takes them without saying a word

"So uuhh.. is this it? Can we go home now?" They ask him worried

Stan smiles crooked stating "I finally figured it out"

"Uuhh... figured what out?" The First one asks him

"Everything" He says Changing to a Page in Journal 4 featuring Brain Freeze

Then opens a seperate page of Bill Cipher

"It finally all makes sense ALL OF IT

The Symbols I finally get it all this time it's been a message

a message to me Ol Billy was trying to explain it through cryptic message

Because he knew I would never listen otherwise

"HuH?" They both ask

"There's still something else I need 3 Final things

The last 3 Journals with them everything will be complete and this ship

Will finally do what it was meant to do"

END OF STORY

BUT DEFINETILY NOT THE END OF THEM ALL

STAY TUNED FOR MY FINAL GRAVITY FALLS STORY (Of this series of stories anyway)

TITLED "THE GREAT NIGHTMARE" 


End file.
